Bitter sweet
by JTPI
Summary: Kyoko gets confronted by Sho. What news does he have for her? What happens when Ren overhears. Working progress . . :
1. Ready, set, GO!

**Bitter sweet chapter 1 – Ready, set, GO!**

She stopped. Hearing his voice just ruined her day. "Kyoko" ... "We need to talk" it was strange. There was something different, something unusual about the tone of his voice. As she turned, he approached.

"Now." There was urgency apparent in the way he acted. Normally Kyoko would not so much as tell this freak of nature the time of day, but something told her to listen. Maybe, it was the redness in his eyes that mirrored a sleepless night, or maybe, it was his clothes, the image obsessed man now dressed in a baggy t-shirt and jeans. His messy appearance made him almost un-recognisable.

"Alright..." She proceeded to excusing herself from her fellow cast members. Then, like a lamb heading toward a wolf she walked slowly to the room he waited in. Stopping in front of the door she had time to think. On the other side of this door was the man who broke her heart. Now after causing her so much pain he wanted to talk to her, in most cases a person would feel angry when facing the person who caused them so much heart ache and that was most often the case for Mogami Kyoko, who wanted nothing more than to get revenge on this retched being. Oddly enough she felt no hatred for him at this moment in time. She just felt content, not happy yet not sad. Odd.

Carefully she pushed the door open; there he sat with his head hung low, not even recognising her entrance to the room. Her demons not disturbed by his presence she shut the door only now disrupting the heavy silence. The man finally looked up, through the girl in front of him. After a gulf of silence he sighed. She knew something had happened but her mind told her not to speak. To the un-trained eye it would seem that the idol was sat there completely still, but this was not the case. He was shaking uncontrollably, fists curled tightly into two balls while he found some sort of fascination with the dull grey floor.

"What's happened Sho?" She braced herself for his next words.

"-------"She couldn't hear him. Moving away from the safety of the wall she sat next to him.

"What is it Sho, you can tell me..." Kyoko herself didn't quite understand why she was consoling him. It just happened, and so it continued to do so.

"Kyoko. She- Oka-san, she's had a heart attack." Her heart sunk.

Panicking slightly she stumbled on her words. "Oh my god, wha-when? Is she, is Oka-san okay?" Before even asking she knew the answer.

Tears streamed down his cheeks falling onto his fists "Kyoko she... she's gone..."

* * *

KYOKO'S POV

Startling me he looked up, he was trembling. He looked so vulnerable. I had never seen Sho cry, not once.

"Sho..." I didn't know what to say, I had made a resolve to sever all connection with him, to not sympathise but I couldn't help it tears welled up behind my eyes as memories flooded my vision. She was a lovely woman; she looked a lot like Sho, long brown hair and western blue eyes. I saw her as the loving mother I never had. Was I wrong to think like that?

"I don't know what to say. Sho... Do you plan to go home?" It was something I had to ask. My heart ached. When we left Kyoto that day he had told me he would never see his parents again. But this was different.

Sho looked up, straight into my eyes. I could tell that he didn't know what to do. He was asking, pleading for me to tell him what to do, like I used to. Always leading him in the right direction offering my support and advice and not getting anything in return except _his_ happiness.

He was no longer looking at me, he was staring through me and I was avoiding his eyes looking straight at the floor.

Finally my voice granted me the ability to speak "Go home Sho. You Oto-san needs you" It was the best thing for him to do, Oto-san was not an emotionally strong man and he was probably feeling lonely. His wife was the only joy in his life, his wife was the only one who understood him and stuck by him.

I got no response from Sho and started to grow nervous. Suddenly I was pulled into an embrace. His trembling body cocooned itself around me as he sobbed into my shoulder. Before I realised I was reaching up to comfort him. I stopped myself_. This wasn't right_.

"Sho. Listen to me" Pushing him away from me I continued. "I know it's hard, but this isn't like you. Go home and speak to your father, you both need each other more than anything right now."

I couldn't read his expression. "I'm not going."

"_What?_" Is he insane or just an idiot.

"Not without _you,_ Kyoko I need you there with me. You are the only person that understands. _Please..."_ My emotions were out of control. Anger, sadness, confusion what is he saying after all this time.

"I ---"the sound of a door opening interrupted me.

"Mogami-san"

* * *

:o Who is it !? :P Bet you already guessed ahahahah. Anyhoo, end of Chapter one. My first ever fan-fic. Might continue it, tell me what you think (:

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SKIP BEAT, IF I DID KYOKO WOULD BE GOD ALREADY.


	2. The Man who knew too much

Drum roll please :D

Sorry this has taken so long I have to confess I had the chapter finished ages ago but was too busy to type it up :( I am having a lot of real life issues on top of my up-coming exams! WOW it's been months since the first chap :( SO SO SO SO SORRY to everyone… Updates will be slow next few months because my exams start on May 7th and don't end until July 26th :\ Sucks muchly…

Anyhow just read chapter 157 of skip beat was awesome 3 Have to wait a MONTH for the next one xD

Oh this story won't really follow the manga's plot since I wouldn't be able to keep up if I'm honest xD

Oh I have news aswell I recently (finally) bought a volume of Skip Beat! I bought volume 14 :D Its soo cool I can take it to school and I just got like 5 of my friends hooked muhahahaahhahahaa

Anyway sorry for my little life story up there just needed to let it out I guess :P

Before I continue with this story I just want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted, favourited this story I nearly cried with joy when I read the nice comments :')

Okay Just to get some last minute things out of the way this chapter is called "The man who knew too much" Who the "man" is you can decide :D I just got the title on a whim tbh :P

Just one more thing to apologise for – how cliché this story may turn out ahahahahhaaaa...haa... erm yeah... I somehow have to find an excuse for ren to go to Kyoto with kyoko. I think my little friend Yashiro can help me with that )

* * *

**Chapter 2 – The man who knew too much**

"Good morning, Tsugara-sama"

"Good morning" Ren was as polite as usual although I know how disappointed he must be to not have her greet him before everyone else. Really, Japan's most popular "lady's man" is foolishly hopeless when it comes to the woman he loves. Maybe you are wondering what woman managed to grab the heart of Japan's number one? Well, none other than Mogami Kyoko. They are a perfect match and I, Yashiro, Ren's manager (remember me?) am their number one fan!

But where is this oblivious girl? It's my perfect chance to make them have dinner together I only have 5 minute to execute my evil, I mean 'lovely' plan.

"Excuse me director, have you seen Kyoko-chan?" I knew he wasn't going to ask so I will just have to do it for him.

"Oh, Yashiro-san, Tsugara-san good morning. Kyoko had a visitor not too long ago and they went to have an um- discussion in that room" He points toward the one of the vacant star's room. Hmmm...

"If you don't mind me asking, who was the visitor?" I had a bad feeling about this and although he didn't show it I knew Ren was wondering who was so important that they should be in a room with her, alone.

"Well, that's the thing" - He was interrupted by some rather loud, and rude female staff.

"Can you believe it?" The first un-important face said.

"I know! And with Kyoko! that girl must have some sort of secret, how else would she have caught that man! My idol!"

"I cannot believe **Sho** would lower his standards to that level it's unacceptable!"

..........Hold on. Did she just say... Sho and... KYOKO! Unaware of my gaping mouth I turned to see Ren's face.

Crap.

* * *

**REN'S POV**

"I can't believe Sho------" I didn't hear the rest of the random faceless woman's rambling. I was far past the point of listening. That name was enough to make me loose myself.

I can't recall what I did next but I found myself stood in front of the room Kyoko was in. About to turn the handle, I stopped I heard some of the conversation she and that man were having. Had she willingly accepted to being alone with him? Creating a barrier he could not enter with things only they knew about.

Her bell like voice reached my ears, but I could only hear part of the conversation. All I knew was she sounded... sad…. Was she… crying?

"Sho. Listen to me, I know --------------------- _**like**__**you.**_--------------------------_**both need each other**_ more than anything right now."

"**I'm**--------" Damn, I couldn't hear a thing! What was she saying about _needing_ each other! I leaned closer, careful that nobody would notice.

"_What?_" Kyoko sounded dumbfounded. What was he telling her?

"Not without _you,_ Kyoko _**I need you**_ -------- with me. You are the only person that understands. _Please..."_ I had to control myself... I felt like punching the door down and ripping that man to shreds! He had his chance. He threw her away. He has no right to take her back.

Kyoko's voice was hoarse she really was crying… our of happiness? Sadness? Anger?

"_**I ---"**_

NO! I opened the door and walked straight inside; I couldn't believe what I saw. God must really hate me..

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

"Mogami-san..."

**...1...2...3...4...5**, 5 seconds was the amount of time it took Kyoko Mogami's brain to process exactly who was stood in front of her.

**...1...2...3**, 3 second was how long it took her to react to this event. Her reaction?

Utterly shocked.

"Ts-Ts-Ts-Ts-Tsugara-san! Why- How- when- no, what are you doing here?" She stumbled on her speech.

She started to move towards Ren but in one smooth movement Sho, still with tears on his face, had grabbed her wrist.

"Kyoko, _don't leave_." The look in his eyes made her freeze. She spent a few seconds looking at him before moving her attention to the man stood at the door. He had lowered his head. He was _angry_?

Kyoko acted fast, leaning toward Sho she told him she had work to attend to and that he should leave. It hurt her to tell him this to tell him to leave after what had happened. Surprisingly the man in question nodded his head. Sho understood Ren's feeling for Kyoko and knew that if he wanted to be the _good_ guy this time, he should leave.

He released her wrist and reluctantly walked toward the door. Stopping and turning Sho said one last thing, something he had needed to say all along.

"Kyoko" She looked at him straight in the eye, shattering his resolve of confessing.

"What is it Sho?" She was obviously worried.

"N-Next time we meet I have something I need to tell you. _It's important_." After locking gazes with Ren one last time, he left the room.

* * *

**KYOKO's POV**

I sighed. He had finally left, but something still weighed on my heart. But I had no time to think I had to explain to Ren why Shotatou had come to visit me and disrupted my work. That must be why he is angry, I let personal matters come before my work, an unprofessional thing to do. He is disappointed in me.

"Ts-Tsugara-san" He looked at me, "I'm sorry!!!!!" I bowed to the floor apologising for the trouble I must have caused, surely this would make everything alright, I stayed that way with my eyes squeezed shut until he spoke.

"Mogami-san" _**B-dump,**_ my heart sunk. His tone was unusual he was defiantly angry... but this was different, he seemed like he was in _pain_. I swiftly looked up at him.

Unconsciously I flinched back.

He moved forward.

He continued "_Why _was he here?" he stood right in front of me, towering over me. I had nowhere to run. No way to avoid him. I would have to explain.

"Well, Mogami-san.....?"

* * *

**REN'S POV**

She was shaking. I knew I was scaring her I knew I was ruining my chance. But I couldn't help it. After everything I had heard the only explanation I could make was that he was here to take her back. That she _wanted _him to take her back. That she was going to leave, leave after making me fall so in love with her.

I had backed her into a corner unaware of how close I was to her. She finally broke down and in one breath explained everything.

"w-w-w-w-w-w-wellhecamtospeaktomebecausehisokaasanjustdiedandheisupsetandhewantsmetogobacktokyotoandseehisotousanandidontknowwhattodoandhewascryingandthenicryedandthenyouturnedupandnowyoureangryandiwillhavetothinkabouteverythingandnowyouthinkiamunproffesionalbecauseiputpersonallmattersabovebeinganactress-and-and-" She stopped to take a breath.

"Calm down, Mogami-san, I don't know what - - -" She was crying. _I had made her cry_.

"Bu-but-but you're angry at me" Huh...? She continued to apologise while I puzzled out what she had said earlier.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Tsugara-sama, Kyoko-sama, it's time to start filming." _**Typical.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Alright finished (:**_

_**Quick sidenote. Me and a friend have started an anime and manga related blog **_

_**onecentimeterofhappiness dot wordpress dot com :)  
**_

_**It features anime and manga reviews, anime music videos and much more. It is a working progress and we are looking for staff as well as visitors :) Thanks 3**_

_**The chapters have both ended basically the same lmao. It will get better from now on, sorry this was kind of rushed ): **_

_**Anyhow, next chapter will be up next week hopefully (: Once again thanks to all that reviewed, alerted and favourited the story (;**_

_**I love you all, **_

_**Mia xx**_

_**DISCLAIMER – **_**Characters and Situations of Skip Beat! are the property of [**_**Insert long list of copyright holders…………. (maybe later xD)**_**]. **

**Produced for the enjoyment of other fans, and not for profit. Please don't sue as I have no money. **


End file.
